1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of irradiating living cells without increasing their temperature and to apparatus for practicing the method which includes a temperature controlled liquid chamber disposed within a waveguide and having a sample container projecting through the container.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
When in vitro biological material such as cells, tissues and organs, are exposed to electromagnetic radiation, changes are effected in the biological material. At least part of these changes result from the heating of the material by the incident radiation. While there also may be a direct non-thermal effect of the radiation on the biological material it is difficult to separate the thermal from the direct non-thermal factors and accordingly evidence for involvement of the direct non-thermal factors has not been heretofore convincingly established.